Wrong Call
by femphoenix
Summary: Hook has come for Belle and the only person she can think of calling is Rumpel, what happens when she accidentally calls someone else?


**_Prompt from Vovkulak:_**

**_Here's a Red Belle prompt, if you're still taking them; when Hook surprises Belle at the library, it's Ruby who she accidentally calls. And Ruby, having her first encounter with the pirate, isn't very happy at this first impression _**

**_A/N I needed another thing to distract me from my paper. I hope this was what you were looking for Vovkulak. Let me know how I did?_**

**_Enjoy._**

**_Episode: The Outsider_**

**Wrong Call**

The sound of light heels tapped on the floor as Belle gracefully walked through the library, putting a few books back in place as she walked. Upon arriving near the back of the room, within the darker parts of the bookshelves, stood a man tall man in black. Her heart jumped with freight as he ran a hook down the spine of one of her precious books.

"Sorry, the library isn't open yet," she said with as much authority as she could, yet coming out of her mouth it sounded only kind.

"Oh, I'm not here for the books love," he replied with a cocky grin and turned towards her.

Her eyes went wide with horror as the realization of who the man was struck her. The hook that stood in place of his hand shined menacingly as he edged closer to her. This was the man from the Evil Queen's castle. The man who wanted to kill Rumpelstiltskin.

She took off running through the shelves, but he was just as fast. They stared at each other from across the bookshelf, his eyes cold and screaming for blood. Her heart pounded and her breath was rapid. She did the only thing she could think of and pushed the shelf over.

From behind her she could hear the toppling of the books cascading over the man as he grunted. Her fingers shook as she quickly tried opening to the elevator.

_Come on…_she begged her hands to cooperate, but they wouldn't stop shaking. She heard the fast movement of the pirate behind her and just before his grimy hands could grab her, she slipped into the elevator and shut the door.

She could feel the metal walls around her vibrating with his pounding fists as he hurled curse words at the locked door. Belle could feel the liquid filling up around her eyes, her back pressed against the farthest wall. Fumbling, she reached for her phone and quickly dialed who she thought was Rumpel's number.

"Hello?" said a soft, smooth female voice on the other line.

"R-Rumpel?" Belle said in a confused and shaky voice. That voice was _not_ Gold.

"Belle? No it's Ruby…wait, what's wrong?"

The banging on the other side of the door grew fierce and the librarian let out a cry, falling down to her knees as she clutched the phone.

"Ruby, you have to help me. Some…some pirate is in the library and he's trying to kill me. I'm in the elevator."

The line on the other end crackled. However the wolf was able to pick up the distress in her friend's voice along with the word kill. That was enough for her.

"Stay right where you are Belle! I'm coming."

The waitress looked over at Granny's concerned face. She told her Belle was in trouble. Without even waiting for her grandmother to reply she took off running towards the library. It was times like these in which she was happy to be part wolf. She could run twice as fast as the normal person and twice as long.

She burst through the door of the library calling out Belle's name, but stopped dead in her tracks. The scruffy, black haired man stopped pounding at the elevator door and turned around.

"_This_ is the rescue team?" Hook chided and cocked his head to the side. His eyes shifted up and down the brunette's body. "I would have expected something," he put his hook under his chin and grinned, "something not quite so feminine."

"Who are you?" she asked warily. She looked over at the elevator he was standing in front of and inched closer.

"Why, I am the one and only Captain Hook!" he took a faux bow, his hook extended out. "And who might you be, love?"

_A…pirate?_ Ruby had never met a pirate before nor did she know much about him.

"That is none of your concern," she growled as she warily eyed the sharp hook.

_What the hell happened to his hand?_

"Oh, but it is. You see, whenever I'm in company of such exquisite piece, I must know their name."

"Where is Belle!?"

"Lighten up, lass," he chuckled, "our business is none of your concern…unless you'd like to come aboard my ship. I'll show you a wet and wild storm."

Ruby nearly gagged. _He did _not_ just say that!_

"Look, buddy, I don't know who the hell you think you are," her animalistic instincts were kicking in as she lost all fear, "but you need to get out of here."

She wasn't quite sure how it happened. Hook had pressed her into a corner, his face only inches apart.

_ Ugh, god. His breath wreaks of rum._

"Feisty little thing you are. I could use a lass like you to swab my deck."

Another nasty growl rose inside of the wolf.

The banging within the elevator had stopped. Belle wasn't sure whether or not she should open the door. Leaning against the door she could make out a pair of voices.

There was a loud crash of what sounded like another bookshelf. Belle could only think the worst.

_Ruby!_

She pressed the button. It felt like eons as she waited for it to open. Running out, she thought that she would find Hook over top of the waitress. She took a quick assessment of her library. Her poor books were scattered carelessly around the floor along with another body.

"You fucking bitch!" the man on the ground spat as he held his groin in pain.

"Belle!" Ruby called out and ran over to her, but not before kicking Hook in the side with a loud growl.

The waitress wrapped her arms around her companion protectively and held her tight against her. The librarian didn't have to think as she returned the embrace with a equal affection. The wolf buried her face within brunette curls and breathed in the soothing scent of lavender mixed with old books. Pulling back, Ruby took the shorter woman's face within her slender hands and looked at her with worry.

"Are you hurt?"

Belle's cheeks turned rosy as the latter unconsciously stroked her cheeks. She shook her head in reply, unable to speak.

"My, my," Hook managed to choke out in a cocky voice, "what do we have here?"

He was just managing to push himself up when a hard boot slammed into the side of his head with full force. He dropped stone cold and was out. Belle gasped at the waitress's reaction, never having seen her friend so animalistic.

Ruby took notice of her companions stare and shrugged.

"Blame the wolf," she said with a grin.

Not minding the unconscious body on the floor, they managed to pull all of the bookshelves upright. They stacked the books in a neat pile, Belle having told her that she'll organize them later.

Ruby stood to her feet and went to turn around, but stopped when a pair of arms embraced her from behind. Belle rested her chin upon the other's shoulder as she held her tight against her. The waitress almost fainted at the warming touch of the librarian's body pressed against her back. She leaned into her almost without thinking.

"I'm sorry that I pulled you into this. I didn't mean to call—"

"—hey, it's alright. I'm glad I was able to help," she turned around, still in Belle's embrace and was met with a soft smile, "Belle, I'm so happy you're alright. I couldn't imagine what the grimy bastard would have done."

Their foreheads pressed together simultaneously as Ruby entwined her finger with Belle's. After a moment of silent affection they pulled away, slightly embarrassed.

"Think we should give the sheriff a call now?" Ruby asked, her head down in a bashful blush.

"Definitely."


End file.
